Yes I am Dauntless, why do you ask?
by Ginger0123
Summary: Tobias Eaton finally has a chance for freedom fron his father, but will he take it? Find out how he meets lots of divegent characters along with many others, and how does he deal with the constant fear of his farther lurking over him? And will he even survive initiation?
1. The Choice

I NOT OWN DIVERGENT! Also SPOILERS for divergent, insurgent, allegiant, if you don't care than don't say I didn't warn yee!

Chapter 1: The choice

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts, however that doesn't rid my head of all the thoughts bouncing around in my brain, it only adds to the subtle ringing in my ears. I try to way the pros and cons in my head, but that just leaves me more confused than before. I can't stay here,'but if I don't, where do I go?' I thought 'I can't go to candor because I have too many secrets, I can't go to erudite because I'm not clever enough, amity is out of the question immediately - I would end up killing someone on the first day, and I haven't herd much about the dauntless aside from the fact that their all crazy hooligans.' I sigh collapse onto my bed; this was going to be a long night.

My name is Tobias Eaton; I am 16 years old and am currently in Abnegation. Tomorrow is the choosing day when I will finally get my freedom, or maybe not, I don't have any idea what I'm going to do. I only have about 12 more hours until I make the choice that will change my life forever. I would imagine that every single 16 year old in abnegation has already made up their mind and is happily talking to their parents about what a wonderful life their going to have.

I nearly choke at the thought of my parents. 'My father - Marcus Eaton - is basically (in my mind) a cross between a mid-evil torturer, an assassin, and the devil, with a temper ranging between one of a rabid African hyena and a fairly large buffalo that needs really strong anger management assistance.' Normally, I would have laughed at my quick-witted thoughts but I am too occupied with other, more serious ones.

'My mother - Evelyn Johnson (she never changed her last name) - has died long ago. Unfortunately she was the only one who understood me...' I can feel tears forming behind my eyes. I hurriedly push any thoughts about my mother out of my mind and try to think about the task at hand. Now that I'm finally in bed I realize just how exhausted I am, and despite my resistance I find myself drifting off into a deep sleep.

...

I wake hearing my heart pounding in my ears, probably due to the nightmare I just had, until I realize that it's Marcus pounding on my door. I am forced to call him dad even though he frequently tells me that I am not worthy to be his son. Strange. Instinctively I cover my head with my hands, I know that if I do this I will have a better chance of not getting seriously injured.

"Get up boy!" he yells through the door "the choosing ceremony in in a half and hour...and I presume that you remember what I told you?"

"Yes father" I inwardly shudder, I hate calling him that. I hear his footsteps walk away from the door, and I relax my extremely tensed muscles.

I get dressed and walk downstairs until I realize with a jolt that I still haven't decided which faction I'm going to pick; all I know is that due to the nightmare I last night I'm not staying here. I had a couple more steps until the bottom and I hope Marcus didn't see me as I raced back up the stairs. I remembered a small sculpture that my mother got me that was made of blue glass, I have no idea where she got it but I've hid it all this time so Marcus wouldn't find it. I carefully take it out of the cardboard box where I had stashed it until now; I gently place it on my dresser in plain view so if someone was to walk into my room they would immediately see it. It looked very prominent in my small abnegation room, and I liked it. I smiled at my small act of defiance, somehow the fact that it would make Marcus mad made me feel a little bit better. Only a little bit though.

...

I was waiting in the choosing ceremony room, I felt like my heart was going to explode and honestly I wouldn't really care if it did at this point. I could tell that my name was going to be called at any second and I still had no idea what I was going to do. My ears seemed to have stopped working for the time being and I can't focus on what anyone is saying. I force myself to calm down as I watch an Erudite boy walk up to the five bowls and take the knife confidently, cut his hand and let his blood sizzle on burning coals. 'How does he do that?' I think 'he is a transfer and still isn't nervous? Is he human?' But now that I think about it almost no one seemed nervous 'Great. Just great.'

"Tobias Eaton" I look around for the next person to walk on until I relies that the lady said my name. I felt like I had just been hit by a train. Then suddenly I feel very numb. I walk up to the bowls and take the knife, and stare at it for a couple of seconds. 'How am I going to choose?!' I thought frantically 'I don't have enough time!' I realized that I had to calm down because I was starting to hyperventilate. My mind suddenly clears, 'what is the most important thing to you?' I ask myself 'to protect yourself' I respond 'then how can you do that?' I smile. I know exactly what to do. I cut my hand and hold it over one of the bowls, I watch as a single drop of blood falls off of my hand and onto sizzling coals. I choose dauntless.


	2. Welcome to Dauntless

Yes I am Dauntless, why do you ask?

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters (no matter how much I want to). Also SPOILER ALERT for all three books.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Dauntless

I have finally come to the conclusion that I am a complete idiot. 'Why did you choose Dauntless!?' I ask myself irritably 'of course I will be able to protect myself from Marcus, but what good will that do if I get killed some other way!?'. Somehow it had completely slipped my mind that stage one of Dauntless initiation involved initiates fighting one another and whoever is unconscious or well...dead loses. 'I think I have a sub-conscious death wish' I think numbly.

I shakily stand behind the Erudite transfer and continue scolding myself silently until he turns around and says something that I don't hear. Once I realized that he said something I hurriedly try to recover.

"Um, I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask him.

"A little bit nervous, aren't we?" He says. I don't respond. I look him over, he looks like a stereotypical Erudite, he had semi-long messy brown hair, and was a bit shorter than me, and skinnier. I don't think that he will make it through initiation, at least he isn't wearing those god-forsaken spectacles. "Anyway," This snapped me out of my thoughts. "I said 'did you know that you're the first transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless?'" I had this weird sensation of being splashed with cold water and being punched in the stomach. 'I was the first transfer, what have I gotten myself into?!' "So, what made you want to come to Dauntless?" He asks. 'Stupid nosy Erudite' I think to myself.

"Um…well…you see…"I stammer, and he looks at me expectantly. "I had my reasons" Was the response I had decided on, it was pretty lame but the only one I've got.

"Oh." He looks disappointed, "Well okay then, my name is Eric by the way."

"I'm Tobias" I reply. The Erudite boy walks off only to turn around and ask me, "Are you coming Stiff? The train should be leaving any minute."

"Train?" I question

"Yea," He sees my confused look and continues "it will take us to Dauntless headquarters." Hesitantly, I follow him and make my way to the train station.

….

All of the other initiates are already there; I didn't expect anybody to be excited, 'especially the fact that we are about to go to _Dauntless _headquarters' I think numbly. I hear a distant rumbling that grows louder by the second, and soon I see it. The train. I gulp and wait for it to slow down so we can get on. The first car flashes past me in a silver streak of light and I watch in confusion as someone jumps onto the train car. A realization dawn on me, but that was soon replaced by horror. Panicked, I glance at Eric who, unexpectedly, looked just as horrified as I was.

"We have to jump on _that _thing?!" I holler over the sound of rushing wind and blaring horns.

"Yep." He replies, slightly out of breath.

"I thought that you where and Erudite and knew everything." I say

"Well there's a reason why I left" he replied, but somehow I feel like there is a bigger reason why he left. But I don't have much time to think about it because I see him leap onto the train and I hurriedly follow him. I half grab, half crash into one on the metal poles and my arm stings. Looking around I begin to worry, I couldn't see Eric anywhere, and begin to wonder if I had just witnessed someone die. My heart pounds until my eyes land on a figure slumped by the wall, it was Eric. His hair looked messier than normal and he had a wild look in his eyes but I'm not sure that I like it. "That was fun!" he exclaims sounding breathless. Many responses race through my mind such as – 'how on EARTH could you POSSIBLY think that that was fun?!' and 'We almost died, DIED! How was that fun?!' but instead I say, "Yea. It was". He grins at me and walks over to the open door, staring at the Erudite headquarters as we pass it, and again I wonder why he left. I crouch by the wall and lean against it, this seems to lessen the chances of me falling over, which lessens the chances of me rolling off the train and dying.

After about ten minutes I hear Eric say, "Look! There it is!" I walk over to him and look at where he is pointing. To me it looked like any other building but some of the Dauntless-born initiates were jumping off the train and landing on the roof of the building. I gulp, I have never been very good with heights. I see Eric leap smoothly off of the train and landing on his feet, he learns fast. I think that it would be best if I kept him as a friend and not an enemy, but I would also have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he's not planning anything.

I realize that there isn't much platform left to jump onto, so I jump off with all my might. I may have overshot the jump a little bit because I ended up colliding with someone who just jumped off; but I prefer overshooting than undershooting. It turns out I crashed into a girl who was a little younger than me; she had dark brown hair that was worn in a high ponytail and had bright blue eyes. She looked me up and down and said "A stiff?" Great another Erudite.

"Yes." I reply through gritted teeth, I am getting really tired of people saying that! Well not many people said it, but they all looked at me in this strange way that was somehow worse.

"Sorry," she says – wow an Erudite apologizing, that's a first – she holds her hand out to me "My name is Alex Carson or well, Alexia Carson, but I'm changing it to Alex". I shake her hand clumsily; she seemed to have already picked up on Dauntless traditions, I however am not that lucky.

I was about to reply when I herd screams coming from the front of the crowd, and me, with Alex following, pushed our way through the sea of Dauntless-borns and transfers to the front where were met by a very dumbstruck looking Eric. "What happened?" Alex asked him

"The one of the Dauntless leaders just jumped off the side of the building!" Eric replied, not even realizing that he was talking to someone that he never met before. I was about to say something back when I heard Max, the newest Dauntless leader, saying something that I had already missed part of because of all the noise.

"…and you must jump off to if you don't wish to be factionless." I gasped, understanding what he meant, I heard a couple of shouts and some sobs, but most people remained silent with their mouths hanging open.

"What? What does he want us to do?" Alex asked, not quite connecting the dots.

"I think he wants us to jump off too." I say, upon hearing this Max's eyes drifted to me and he smiled. But it didn't look like a normal smile; this smile resembled a predator about to kill its prey. Max stepped over to me. I gulp.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked in fake astonishment "A Stiff, wanting to become a Dauntless?" He let out a laugh, "Will he even make it to the beginning of initiation?" Now I'm angry, I roughly push him out of the way and walk over to the ledge of the building without thinking about it properly.

"As a matter of fact I think I will!" I say over my shoulder. I look down and I finally think about what I just did, but I can't back out now. I start getting nervous until I realize that there has to be a catch, they wouldn't let all of their initiates fall to their death. Would they? And with that I squeeze my eyes shut and fall forward.

The next thing I know I land on something that feels like a net and I open my eyes. I roll of the net and land on an extremely hard concrete floor, and I stare up at a man who looks about 20 years old. He had shoulder-length black hair which he pulled back into a ponytail, and piercing blue eyes. Then he smiled at me, a genuine one not like Max's, and I somehow manage to push myself to my feet.

"My name is Amar," he says "Welcome to Dauntless."


End file.
